transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Helex's Bad Day
Koraja - Nebulos The new capital of Nebulos, the city of Koraja is a testament to the resolve and determination of the Nebulan people. Barely a year after the end of the Decepticon occupation of the planet, this city was built from the ground up, from a sleepy farmland to a bustling metropolis. If there could ever be said to be a paradise it would be Koraja. Sky skimmers use ecologically friendly propulsion to swoop over the city, traders of all persuasions line the streets and at the centre is the Fountain Of Unity, a huge sculpture of a chorus of hands - green, blue, white - all the peoples of Nebulos, holding up a huge bronze bust of the planet. The Nebulan Center for Harmonious and Responsible Food Production is the place where Blaster traced the phone number for that peculiar job posting that lured two Nebulans to their doom... and nearly killed two more! It's a fairly modest bureaucratic office for the most part, not too tall, doesn't leave much of an impact on the skyline. Perhaps even the Nebulans themselves pass by it every day, unaware of its purpose. So why is it that this place is quite possibly the epicenter of something truly awful? Why were its agents trying to produce Dark Energon, and furthermore, why does a place like this have agents to begin with? Velum has arrived. Halo has arrived. As for Jazz, he's stuck around on Nebulos despite the dangers of the world and the mischief going on. He's just not satisfied with this mystery, and can't leave it behind. He's muttering to himself as he sneaks about the city, recording observations to an emergency beacon. If something were to happen to him, it's programmed to launch into orbit and use it's full power to transmit what intel he's able to gather over the secure Autobot Intelligence frequency. "Signal came out of the Responsible Food Production offices..place don' look like much." he attaches an image "hard to tell what's going on inside though. Really need a Nebulon to get in..maybe Wheeljack could make me a remote control look-alike..something.." he mutters as he transforms. It's not like a Porsche is noticeable on Nebulon streets or anything. He moves around the area, setting up communications sniffers so that Blaster can more effectively track incoming and outgoing comm signals as a first priority. He can't really get inside, he simply won't fit. Once the com taps are set up, he withdraws to what appears to be an abandoned building nearby where he can keep optics on the Production building. "Kord's gotta be up to something. Him and that sycophant of his.. There's no way this is all just happy coincidence for them." he hrms to himself as he ponders resources.. "Need some energon drops to safe havens..can't trust even the previously dropped energon..may be tainted now.. Gotta set up monitor's on the safehaven too..keep Velum an' the powermasters safe.." Halo transforms into a stunning ALFA ROMEO PANDION! A bit further away from the actual scene is Elita One. While having lot of practical experience with covert activity, she's not a stealth expert, so the pink one is out of site, listening to Jazz' commentary. "You're certain Kord knows what's going on here? It's possible of course, but it doesn't track to me. It seems out of place. MECH was running around here not long ago, I wouldn't be surprised if they still have operations ongoing, even after Silas' capture." Elita One shifts position to use her binoculars, since she doesn't have that nice visor that Arcee does. She quietly scans the area, covering Jazz from afar as best she can with intelligence. Until the all clear was sounded, it was his show.... Alfa Romeo Pandion <'Halo'> rolls after Jazz, taking up a 'wingman' position to his right. Engine purring smoothly, she makes a face inwardly upon hearing the Wheeljack comment- but after everything that's been going on, she's too exhausted to make a sniping comment. And somewhere deep down, the part of her that isn't a terrible person knows that everyone else is way too stressed to deal with it, too. Way deep down. "This whole situation has been just ghastly, quite frankly." Her headlights dim...there's a comfort to relying on her instruments to navigate, a small sense of safety to maneuvering in the dark. "Despite our political connections, I'll be quite content to never see this planet again." Arcee has arrived. <> Velum muses over her comm to Jazz from where she stands across the street from the building in question, trying to stay inconspicuous while reading the news on a bench. She's even in casuals with her usual prosthetic replaced with a less attention grabbing one, and with the power of MAKEUP, her scars are all but invisible. <> A casual flip across her datapad to another page while glancing up briefly at the building. The building doesn't have many lights on at this time of day. Nebulans are conspicuous about responsible energy usage... usually. There is some activity in there, however, and it doesn't just seem to be security personnel. Indeed, there's a bit of possibly dire news that Jazz picks up over the comm taps he's set up! <<..confirmed, Zarak is in the building meeting with Zavos. The fool still thinks Zavos is on his side. Send in team Alpha and keep the Secret Weapon on standby.>> <> Arcee has arrived here, perhaps to do a bit of fact-finding where Blaster left off. She shows up right beside Elita! Strange. Maybe it's just an animation error. But no, she seems to be actually here and ready to do some snooping around this building, "Can I help?" she asks. Elita One waits for the signal, she worked enough Intel under Jazz to know that the Meister was in charge for a reason. Together, they used to be quite the team in the department. She raises her hand to Arcee in response, "We're moving out. You know what to do." She leaves it at that. Hefting her mighty cannon, Elita One hunches down, as she makes a break towards Jazz's position, ever watchful for surveillance and patrols. The Femme hunches down behind a large rock for a few moments, resurveys the area then continues on towards Jazz. For a few moments, she's a mispainted Chromia, still in her signature mauve, but when she kneels behind Jazz' position she is back to normal, "Secret Weapons. Hmmph. The last time Nebulos launched a secret weapon, it poisoned the atmosphere here. Has the war done so much to them that they'll risk further harm?" When he picks that up Jazz gets busy on the Autobot frequencies, bringing the rest of the Autobot's in closer. He doesn't like Zarak, but he certainly doesn't want to let the potential disaster that might be implied with Zarak being captured come about. On the other hand..this is a chance to see more about what's going on. "Halo, stay put for now an be ready to move. I'm gonna slip in a bit closer and see what I can find out.." he says as he moves away from where he was hiding, slipping into the shadows. Moving closer to the target building, Jazz tries to get a scan on the building and locate where Zarak is, as well as movement and weapons. He gets as close as possible to be able to intervene quickly, waiting to see what happens, training an audio sensor onto Zavos's office since it's one of the few locations they know for sure at the moment, the source of that original phone call. <> Combat: Jazz slips into the shadows and out of sight... Alfa Romeo Pandion <'Halo'> tranforms and loads her cryorifle, giving Jazz a nod. "I'm more than prepared." Then, giving a bit of a sad look to Elita, "Well, it's not as though we've been wonderful role models." Arcee. Elita One. So much pink in the room at once. Halo perseveres. Halo twists from sleek car to flawless HEROIC AUTOBOT! Arcee knows what to do. She stalks quietly, following Elita towards Jazz's position and monitoring behind them for trouble as well, pistols drawn guardedly. She listens to Jazz on the group frequency, expression serious as she focuses on the task ahead. Halo gets a nod of acknowledgement as she transforms. Zarak, it turns out, is in an office somewhere on the fifth floor, surprisingly. Perhaps Zavos isn't ranked all that highly in the Center's hierarchy? At least, not on paper... Regardless, Zarak is pacing about in front of someone's desk, gesticulating as he appears to be ranting, making demands, or possibly explaining something. The guy behind the desk is probably Zavos, though it's hard to tell since the blinds are down. He mostly appears to be listening mutely. While they're talking, three bread trucks--with extra Mercury!--begin to drive up to the building. Bread trucks driving to a bureaucratic office at night? Surely it's not out of the ordinary! Zarak's in there? Well damn, Velum really wants to go in on foot now, but Jazz has other plans and directs her otherwise. Making sure there aren't any eyes on her, Velum slips from the bench and casually moves around the corner before picking up the pace to a specific garage door on a rather plain looking building. Having connections pays off it seems, keycode punched in and the door rolling up to reveal her exo sitting in idle mode. In an instant she's swinging up into the cockpit and buckling up, the large suit humming as it fully activates and she directs it out onto the street. Pulling her rifle out, Velum stays to the shadows as best she can when moving back towards the building and settling into a vantage point. > She notes the vehicles from where she hunkers, eyes narrowing a little in suspicion. Climbing up into her large exo suit, Velum straps in, fires it up, and is ready to fight Elita One gives a curt nod to Jazz as the team starts to get their plans put together quickly, thanks to Velum's recon. Elita One gestures silently, her gun held low to the ground, then proceeds to move in a well-practiced fast crouch. Eons of military precision at work. She takes the lead, moving in a roundabout of the building, one that will get to whatever loading dock these trucks are headed towards. She finds a workable spot, a small trench probably used for water...erm...mercury water? run off, and takes it. Her weapon is readied but down, this mission was intended to be informative not aggressive. Having that weapon out and ready would only exacerbate things, bring out the wrong emotions. <> Blast Off has arrived. Halo goes to work activating two small sentry guns, both black and cyan, hovering quietly on patrol like small roombas that murder instead of vacuum. <> Halo herself transforms back into car mode, backing into a small alley in overwatch. "Assuming I can keep it that way..." Halo transforms into a stunning ALFA ROMEO PANDION! Vortex has arrived. Jazz twhips a little listening device from a launcher on his wrist up onto the corner of the window, seeing if he can't get a better idea what's going on inside. Arcee is very good at being *really* quiet. Why? Well, it's the only way she can effectively sneak around with her color scheme. Even so, she's really glad to have Elita covering her as she slips around the side of the building and behind the trucks, working silently to attempt to tag each truck bumper with a small tracking device. Halo has left. Halo heads back to OOC-Land. Within, Zarak seems to be loudly complaining about his inability to find anyone to back him up. He tries asking how Kord, a virtual nobody, managed to become head of the Council of Peers, but Zavos gives indecisive answers. Meanwhile, the bread trucks, oblivious to the trackers, pull up to the front steps of the Nebulan Center for Harmonious and Responsible Food Production, back-ends first, and the drivers get it and lift up the back hatches, then a stream of armed men and women in tactical gear streams out of them! That's not bread at all! Side-note: Nebulan tactical gear, unlike its Earth counterpart, is generally skin-tight and frequently features bare midriffs. It's like their uniforms were designed by comic book artists or something! Regardless, the team pours into the building, and not long after, they fill the room Zarak is in and he's pinned to the ground! "Hahaha," Zavos says, smirking. "Zarak, it turns out... you have NO allies left on Nebulos. But not to worry, you'll still be useful to us in a different way!" <'Decepticon'> Lord Zarak's hadn't been using it recently, but his communicator is abruptly cut off with a *shkkpt*. <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "This is Blast Off. Zarak's radio has just cut off. I am sending nearby forces to investigate." <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "Oooh!" <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "I can help!" <'Decepticon'> Scorponok says, "Hngh. I'd arrive on-scene myself, but Zarak says I'm... 'too destructive.' Just make sure my head survives! I need it!" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Good- I will meet you there shortly." <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "Okay!!" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Understood." *FTHOOOOOOK!* goes Jazz's grappling hook, slamming into the side of the building above that fifth floor office, and then using that grappling hook, the Autobot goes running right up the side of the building at full tilt. It's probably a bit unsettling for those inside, considering he abandons stealth in the process, before kicking off and jumping away from the building. When he archs back in, he's on level with the office, his feet hitting the wall just below the window as he punches a huge (by comparison) fist through into the office. "Ain' nothin' personal, but we got dibs on this here super-villain!" he calls out, attempting to obfuscate his purpose as he tries to knock the tactical team away and grab Zarak, hooking him back out the now very absent window if he can. His flame thrower is at optimal firing level to wash the entire office if need be, and a little lick of flame draws an ominous attention, as though to warn the security team what will happen if they don't comply. Fortress Maximus has partially HIDDEN-disconnected. Vortex IS HERE TO HELP. He speeds through the Nebulon sky and zeroes in on the coordinates, just in time to see bread trucks unload a bunch of Nebs with revealing armor. He alights in robot mode, chain gun drawn and- there goes Jazz! "Wha..." Well his orders are to protect Scorp's head and Jazz just went for the head, so Jazz is the enemy. "DROP THE HEAD!" he shouts, leveling his gun on the only Autobot he sees. Combat: Jazz appears from the shadows... Fortress Maximus has partially HIDDEN-disconnected. <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "HE'S GOT YOUR HEAD!!" <'Decepticon'> Scorponok says, "Get it back!" Combat: Jazz sets his defense level to Guarded. <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "I might accidentally make him bleed all over the place!" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "This may require some caution, Vortex..." <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "Hrrrn." <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "You're the sharpshooter, shoot Jazz between the optics." Arcee pops up from behind the 'bakery' trucks, trying to distract Vortex from Jazz. She aims her pistols in his direction. "Looks like we're one step a-head of you!" Elita One scowls as things start to escalate, but the Bots have the numbers advantage here, and most likely this battle's objective was Zarak, not death. Still, it irked her to pull back from the field so early. Of course if she did shoot, it'd attract more attention to her, and here she has a chance to follow these trucks back to their destination.... Elita One moves to kneel, her breastplate swings up on both sides, her arms retract, slipping behind her as she sinks down. A windshield rises up at the end, covering her face as she turns into a futuristic car. Combat: Pink Techcar <'Elita One'> begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Blast Off arrives not too soon after Vortex. He heard the radio signal from Zarak short out and ordered nearby Decepticons to investigate- which include him and his teammate Vortex. As he flies in and transforms, he sees Vortex taking aim at Jazz- who is kidnapping Zarak??!! And there's Arcee- taking aim at Vortex?! The shuttle comes up behind them all and brings his weapon up to point at Jazz as well. "Yes... drop him RIGHT now..." The sniper takes aim and fires, trying to hit Jazz's arm and force him to drop the fleshling. Not that HE cares about Zarak, but Scorponok does. Cerebros transforms into his Galen mode. Combat: Blast Off strikes Jazz with his Unhand Him! Not that I really care but... attack! -3 And it's Meister to the rescue! The Nebulan assault team flinches back from the windows as they're smashed in, and is physically knocked back further as Jazz smashes his way in. Zarak yelps out a "What!?" and doesn't seem too happy to be rescued by Jazz as the Autobot plucks him out of the office. The Nebulan assault team glares at Jazz angrily, but since that flamethrower is right there, what can they do to stop them? "You're meddling in our world's affairs, Autobot!" Zavos says as he stands up. Waaaiiit a minute... that guy looks an awful lot like the agent controlling the Nebulan zombies in the food processing plant! Even so, Zarak seems happier to see the Combaticons! "Blast Off, Vortex, don't let this Autobot run off with me!" And meanwhile, the comm taps intercept this: <> <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "YEAH!" "I jus' love ta meddle! In fact, I think I'll do it some more!" Jazz says, right before a shot hits him. Blast Off's plan is..ill advised at best..as it means that Jazz's grappling hook just got knocked loose. His other hand shifts back into a hand and punches into the window as he starts to fall, making a grab for Zavos as well, before he kicks back off of the wall of the building. "Don't worry, I'll fly us all outta here!" he calls out to whichever of the Nebulonians he's just kidnapped. He transforms in mid-air, hands tucking in as he does and dropping one or both into his car seats as the buckles hook around them automatically. The car falls towards the ground, <'ll bet you wish I could flyyyyyy!!!!!>> it calls out on the way, before making a perfect landing on top of one of the bread trucks, caving in the roof partially most likely before ramping out, hitting the pavement moving. <> he calls out over his loudspeakers. Arcee stares at Jazz as she listens to the comm. Is it possible?? That 'Secret Weapon' could end up being something none of them want to see. She gives Jazz an '...Are you serious??' kind of look, as she only halfheartedly targets Vortex now. This situation's definitely going south. Quickly. Combat: Jazz compares his Accuracy to 70: Success! Vortex does not know what to do, so he shoots his chain gun at the sky. "Argh! Blast Off!" He reaches over to shakeshakeshake Blast Off's shoulders. "I can't shoot anything!" he whines, oblivious to Arcee's targetting. Blast Off gets shaken by Vortex, and he's not happy about it. The shuttle immediately starts trying to shove his teammate away and stepping back to gain some space again. "Get OFF me, Vortex!" After (hopefully) gaining his desired space, he glares at Vortex and replies, "Well, then let ME do it instead- I'M the sharpshooter." But Jazz has taken off with Zarak. Slaaag. If Blast off shoots Jazz, he might hit Zarak too., This isn;t good. So instead the shuttleformer flies after the Autobot- closely- but not too closely, if he can help it. "Give him back at ONCE. otherwise, you shall quickly regret it. And what "incoming trouble" are you talking about, anyway?" <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "Go Blast Off go!" <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "Remember, CONCENTRATE!" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "I KNOW THAT. Stop DISTRACTING me then!" <'Decepticon'> Airlift says, "Is this going to be a 'be the bullet' pep talk?" <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "What are you guys yapping about now?" <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "Oooh that's a good one! BE THE BULLET!" Lord Zarak struggles against his seat belt as it is used to restrain him. "Jazz, you'd better release me! I have a VERY large friend who will be most displeased if I'm away for too long!" Zavos is also struggling against his seat belt, making similar threats. "Autobot... you have NO idea who you're crossing. Scorponok is nothing in comparison! "Is that so, Zavos?" Zarak says with a raised brow. Then, something's coming down the street. Something big. It's like a big, boxy tank with a spiked front end and two giant arms on either side. He rolls up to the building, transforming into a huge, hulking robot! "He means 'ME'!" the robot yells, slamming the fist of one of his oversized arms into the ground. "And you can call me 'Helex,' Combaticon scum." He sneers at the Combaticons, but turns his attention to Jazz instead. "Autobot. This is an internal matter and doesn't involve you. I'm going to give you ONE chance to hand over Zarak and Zavos. If you don't, I'm going to bake you until you scream for mercy. Then I'm going to KEEP baking you." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "This fool Jazz has taken off with Zarak, that's what. We are currently trying to stop him." Fortress Maximus has left. Fortress Maximus heads back to OOC-Land. Fortress Maximus returns to IC reality. Fortress Maximus has arrived. Helex has arrived. <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "Y'know... we have guys that are big enough to actually use Blast Off /as a bullet/. Ha ha." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off LOUDLY huffffffffs <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "Oh, is that a bad thing? I'll... uh... be right there to help out... just after I finish... uh... this report or something." <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing goes back to playing Pokemon. <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "...Whossat." <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing starts to hum 'I wanna BE... the very best...' without realizing his radio is still keyed. <'Decepticon'> Blast Off grumbles <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "Suck on Squirtle's bubble, Brock!" <'Decepticon'> Scorn says, "What in the pit are you doing, Blitzwing? ..Do I even want to know?" <'Decepticon'> Frenzy clicks a button, recording the last 10 astroseconds. <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "What...what the slag... WHO the slag... is THAT?" <> Jazz calls out to whoever it is that just showed up on the scene. Then his tires peel out and he floors it to top speeds. "An' you..." *ZZAAAAPPPP* goes the Zavos, "shu' up and let the grown ups talk. Zarak, we're headed out of town, have Scorponok meet us at coordinates <<>> an tell the flyboys up there to give us some cover. Zavos here set you up an was gonna feed ya to the DJD, that's who those goons were movin' in on ya. Figured that wasn' in Nebulos' best int'rests at the mo', so here we go. I'll get ya to Scorp, an' then we turn that flyin' tin can into a rustin' tin can!" <<'Arcee', run interference, ignore the Decepticons for now. Follow me but don't stay right behind, cause I'm gonna be drawin' fire it looks like..dang that Blast Off, scrambled up things with that shot, I'm havin' a hard time swervin' now. If Zarak gets roasted, tell Scorp it's his fault!>> and Jazz puts on the top speeds he can manage, heading south. Combat: Jazz sets his defense level to Protected. <'Decepticon'> Frenzy says, "I t'ink it's one of dem earth games." <'Decepticon'> Frenzy says, "Those lousy human kids play it all the time." <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "...w-what? Oh, I'm, uh, dutifully typing up this status report or some shit." <'Decepticon'> Scorn says, "Sure you are, dear. Sure you are." Arcee darts ahead to gracefully transform into her pink Cybertronian Tech Car, enging purring, ready to go! <'Decepticon'> Frenzy replays Blitzwing singing the themesong... for Blitzwing. <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "NO... No, this... this... Helex individual." <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "ITS CALLED RESEARCH FRENZY JEEZ" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Big, ugly... and wants Zarak." <'Decepticon'> Scorn says, "Blast Off, are you alright out there?" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "I... Well, yes... of course. Why wouldn't I be?" <'Decepticon'> Scorn says, "Well, you sound distressed, for one." Vortex's visor thins somewhat, as if he's smiling when Blast Off pushes him away. "Okay! I believe in you!" Enter Helex. 'Tex eyes the mech warily, then with confusion, until Helex threatens them. He doesn't move to do anything, though his chain gun is still raised. "Blast Off, what do we do..." he asides, shifting from foot to foot. "Jazz is getting away!" Falling forward, Jazz's arms and legs pull in and his head recedes as he shifts into the form of the high performance Porsche 935 Turbo. <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "Because lately you've seriously sucked at everything." <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "They're getting away with your head, Scorponok!!" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "But... if there are some extra troops in the area, that... that might be a really good thing right now. ...Uh, yes." <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "And I mean that in the most constructive way possible." "<< Roger that! >>" Arcee transforms and complies, remaining some distance behind Jazz and preparing for Combaticon ire as she too begins heading southward. Combat: Pink Saturn Sky <'Arcee'> sets her defense level to Guarded. <'Decepticon'> Scorponok says, "Kill Ja--wait, my head's contacting me. Hm... ha! Jazz wants to hand Zarak back to me! Supposedly. Even so, tail Jazz and try not to die! Make SURE he doesn't deviate from his course!" <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "Okay!" Blast Off is following Jazz, trying to keep on him without getting too close, and then Helex appears. The Combaticon is brought to a stop, and he hovers over the ground, still holding his ionic blaster. Who the slag is THIS guy supposed to be? The shuttleformer stares, and for some reason doesn't want to get any closer to the hulking brute. Something about him makes Blast Off uneasy, but he deoesn't recognize him. Keeping a lot of distance now, he titls his head. "Helex? I am unfamiliar with the name... but we will not allow you to take Zarak." He looks down at Jazz. "That goes for you, too, Autofool." To Vortex he says, "I...I am not sure. Well... obviously, we keep up and make sure Jazz doesn't escape with Zarak. But..." He eyes Helex. "Be... careful. I...don't like him." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "I have NOT sucked at everything! I have just... had a little...bad luck. That's all." So where has Galen been up till now? He's actually been driving around the city in a rental car and trying to meet up with the Autobots. Now he finds himself driving in the opposite direction again towards the city outskirts instead. Thank goodness traffic is light enough for him to get around in a jiffy. There's a beep that emits from his wrist watch, prompting the Nebulan to peer out the side of his window. What does he find just ahead? It's Grommet! The deep blue tank tracked vehicle that Maximus had dispatched parks itself to the side of the road. Galen quickly pulls up to the side of the road, abandoning his vehicle and climbs into Grommet before steering the drone down the road again. Well, it's definitely not a blinged out ride by any stretch, but it certainly does attract attention, << Copy that, and thanks, Jazz. >> <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "If I sucked, I wouldn't have a bounty on my head. That only goes to show how FEARED I am, after all! Yes!" <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "Onslaught probably did that so he could get a replacement." <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "Heh heh heh." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Wait- we're believing Autofools now, Scorponok?" "AGGH!" Zavos screams as he's jolted into unconsciousness. "I supposed I should thank you," Zarak says, "But I had been hoping he'd reveal who he meant! Surely not Kord. Kord could barely frighten a kitten, let alone run this planet. I don't understand how this happened, to be honest--ah, but I'm almost saying too much, myself! Yes, very well, I'll let Scorponok know to meet you there. He... might not even kill you!" He smiles in an oily way. "Sure you won't, Combaticon," Helex snorts. "Like you could stop me anyway." As Jazz peels out, Helex lunges at him! "HOLD ON, now! I didn't say you could leave, Autobot! Looks like you made the mistake of not handing over the cargo WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE." Helex has some gigantic arms, so it's quite possible he could catch Jazz's back fender before he gets away! <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "Either that or he did it so that you'd get a confidence boost out of it. Which obviously didn't work." <'Decepticon'> Scorponok says, "I never said we're trusting him! What I trust is the Autobots know how I'd react if they made off with Zarak!" <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "I think we'd celebrate." <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "The big mech is going for Jazz!" <'Decepticon'> Scorponok says, "*Briefly,* Blitzwing." <'Decepticon'> Scorn says, "You know you don't have to narrate the entire fight, Vortex." <'Decepticon'> Vortex sputters. <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "....Understood, Scorponok." <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "He's holding you back, man!" <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "WELL I'M SORREEEE but it SOUNDS LIKE no one is PAYING ATTENTION!" Combat: Helex sets its defense level to Fearless. <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "ONslaught has only the HIGHEST regard for my capabilities, Blitzing!" Combat: Helex strikes Porsche Turbo <'Jazz'> with its Snatch attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Porsche Turbo <'Jazz'>'s Agility. (Crippled) <'Decepticon'> Airlift says, "Indeed..considering Zarak is at stake, I would suggest that..intervention is necessary." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "I...uh.... *sighs* ....Very well." <'Decepticon'> Scorponok says, "It's too late to dispose of him. And besides, he proves useful... sometimes." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Vortex... We are going to have to engage this... Helex individual. Do YOU know who he is at all? Does the name sound familiar? Wait... isn't that a city name?" <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "Yeah, the harbor..." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "A place name...a "secret weapon"... Vortex, I... don't like this." <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "If you say so, boss. :/" <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "Welp, let's make it hap'n cap'n!" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "....Y-yes..." Vortex is indeed apprehensive of Helex, but orders are orders. What the big scary mech does to Jazz makes him hesitate for a split second before he's up in the air, chopper mode, guns lighting up the ground. Vortex transforms into his AH-64 Apache mode. Combat: AH-64 Apache <'Vortex'> sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: AH-64 Apache <'Vortex'> strikes Helex with his Chain Guns attack! <'Decepticon'> Scorponok says, "I do indeed, Blitzwing. I will look forward to your report on these... 'Pokeymans'." <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "Awesome. You'd love this game by the way, Scorp. You get to micromanage inferior creatures. It's right up your alley." Darn those disturbingly long monkey arms! Jazz never stood a chance, that hand doesn't grab his fender, it smashes down through Jazz's trunk, crumpling the back half of the car and badly damaging the Autobot. Worse yet, he's got hold of the Meister! "Oh man this ain' good!" Jazz emits, sounding more than a little worried. That hit took a huge toll on him already. Fortunately, Helex is back behind the Porsche, which means his nice and close. Jazz's lights come on and his speakers fold out, and all of a sudden everything is very bright and noisy, washing over Helex at full blast on both systems, trying to scramble the freakishly large DJD gorilla with every rock concert Jazz has ever been to compressed into three seconds of intensity, the Porsche's wheels screaming as they try to tear him free of that grip. Combat: Porsche Turbo <'Jazz'> sets his defense level to Aggressive. <'Decepticon'> Scorponok says, "Game!?" Combat: Porsche Turbo <'Jazz'> strikes Helex with his geroffme ya King Kong wannabe freak attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Helex's Agility! (Crippled) Combat: Secondary Damage! <'Decepticon'> Frenzy says, "An earth kid's game, boss." <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "NO I MEANT TO SAY SERIOUS BUSINESS" Blast Off 's optics narrow at Helex. Hmmm- a big, nasty-looking, uinknown Decepticon with a place name, someone who is a "secret weapon"..... No, Blast Off is not liking this ...at all. He glances around, suddenly worried that TARN might show up. But no... no Tarn. Thank Primus. Back to Helex. Orders come in to stop Helex's attack on Jazz, so that Zarak doesn't die, and Vortex goes in for an attack. Welp- now it's Blast Off's turn. The normally quite confident shuttle hesitates a moment, then.... off to /combat/- like a /Combaticon/, right? He'll show this mech (whoever he is) what Combaticons are made of! "You seem to think poorly of Combaticons... we will show you just why the Combaticon name is feared..." And with that he transforms and fires off a shot at Helex! The pink Cybertronian tech car splits apart to reveal Autobot Warrior Arcee! She's ready to kick aft! Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Guarded. <'Decepticon'> Scorponok says, "I was under the impression humans pit their pets against one another in deadly combat for REAL!" With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. <'Decepticon'> Scorn says, "Their underground circuits certainly do." Combat: Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> strikes Helex with his FEAR us! attack! -4 <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "I heard those were just poultry, Scorn!" <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "YEAH GO BLAST OFF!" <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "Oh man it is so real!" <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fVHUdmVe3xo" <'Decepticon'> Scorn says, "Yeah well, I have no idea what humans keep as pets. All I know is they're tastey." <'Decepticon'> Scorponok says, "Ah, so it is real! I require a 'Pokeyman' for myself!" <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "I recommend Buzzsaw." <'Decepticon'> Frenzy says, "One of de Predacons would work." Arcee arrives alongside Jazz, transforming and pulling her laser-pistols from subspace. She hesitates for a moment as Blast Off heads in to confront Helex. As this happens, she turns to Jazz. "We need those passengers...and you're hurt, too. Go on, I'll cover you!" <'Decepticon'> Scorn says, "I think Ravage would be better." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Thank you, Vortex, my shooting WAS magnificent, after all. I am sure he'll be fleeing in fear shortly." <'Decepticon'> Scorponok says, "They can be intelligent?" Helex tries to hold onto Jazz, but that disorienting music and sound is too much for him, and he releases him, staggering away as his optics blink on and off. "Urrgghh--can't see! What is that horrible noise!" And so, blinded by the music, he awkwardly stomps in the direction of the incoming fire that's rattling his armor, those giant arms of his reaching out for whoever's shooting at him! "When I get my hands on you, you're going to be hurting for EONS!" Helex roars, in a blind and murderous rage. Whomever he gets his hands on is liable to have a very, very bad day. Combat: Helex's Flatten attack on Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> goes wild! Combat: Helex strikes itself with its Flatten attack! -3 ...which turned out to be himself as Helex plows into the side of the Nebulan Center for Harmonious and Responsible Food Production! "ARGGHHH-" he cries out as the building immediately collapses on him. Er, well, surely no one was still inside by that point, right? <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "He's mad!" <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "Have some more narration!" There's a moment as Jazz's tires just spin and throw smoke, before they catch and Jazz is off, tearing up the streets at top speed. He watches Helex crash into the Center for Harmonious and Responsible Food Production..but he can't deal with that right now. Nor can he even say it quickly enough. "I appreciate the cover Arcee, let's burn rubber!" he says eagerly before calling back to Blast Off and Vortex, "Put it in gear and keep that big ugly thing off my tail Combaticon's, we're gettin' outta here!" Okay, really he just wanted to call out orders to the Combaticons. He tries his previous plan, but this time without a giant hand grabbing him hopefully. <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "...Jazz is giving us orders." <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "Blast Off, what do we do!" <'Decepticon'> Buzzsaw says, "Jazz is what?" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Ignore HIS orders and follow MINE. Which are.. well, what he said." <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "Right!" <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "Blast Off decision flow chart -> drink wine." Sky Lynx has arrived. Defense Base <'Fortress Maximus'> has since abandoned his cover over in Koraja's industrial complex and taken to the night skies. He keeps his navigation lights off in order to attract as little attention as possible while flying towards Jazz and Arcee's transponder beacon location. This is probably a very good thing for the big guy too. He's spent an extended period of time on Nebulos without refueling, every little bit of energy conservation helps. Meanwhile, Galen has already driven back to where Jazz and Arcee. The ex-World Watch leader pulls up to Arcee and Jazz. He looks around cautiously, noting the presence of Vortex and Blast Off as well but doesn't quite spot Helex yet, but infers that the big guy probably is buried underneath the rubble. Galen winces as he spots the injuries on Jazz, "I take it DJD didn't take kind to your attempts at running off with Zarak, because I'm pretty sure Vortex nor Blast Off can do -that- to your rear." Sky Lynx transforms into an exquisitely designed transport shuttle. Arcee nods, and remains behind long enough to get a few shots in at the hulking behemoth that is Helex, hopefully enough of a distraction to assist Jazz in making a clean getaway. -- Hey, she thinks to herself, what's he doing giving orders to the Combaticons? Oh Jazz, you so crazy. -- Back in the here-and-now, she targets Helex as Galen arrives on the scene. "Yeah, that was you-know-who," she comments with a smirk. "That was all *him*." Combat: Arcee sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Arcee strikes Helex with her Dual Heavy Blaster Pistols attack! Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> lands a nice hit on the strange "Decepticon", and circles away from that just as Helex tries to retaliate. But instead of landing a strike on the shuttle- the mech's attack results in a building collapsing on top of him, instead! WHAT. The shuttle suddenly laughs at that. It's probably that nervous sort of laughter you get when you've been on edge and very nervous and suddenly something totally unexpected and ridiculous occurs and you realize you were worried for nothing! NOTHING! Ha! "...Was that supposed to SCARE us?" Then Jazz starts barking orders at them, which confuse Vortex a bit, but Blast Off isn't confused, no, not at all! He just radios back, "Ignore HIS orders and follow MINE. Which are.. well, what he said." And so they do just that- and try and keep this Helex buffoon (because that must be all he is, surely) off Jazz's tail, as per SCORPONOK's orders. More laser blasts follow, coming from the hatch under his nosecone. "We'll show this fool he should NEVER mess with Combaticons, Vortex!" Combat: Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> strikes Helex with his And here I was all worried or something..... TSK. (Laser) attack! Combat: Critical Hit! AH-64 Apache <'Vortex'> finds himself giggling at Blast Off's nervous laughing, but his own mirth turns somewhat nervous too. "Er, yes! YES! Don't MESS WITH US, HELEX!" He shouts, angling himself carefully as to not catch buildings. With a sudden, precise maneuver, he whips his tail around and slings a powerful gust of wind at the giant mech. Combat: AH-64 Apache <'Vortex'> strikes Helex with his Blown Away attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily mildly impaired Helex's Agility and Accuracy. (Dizzy) Galen eyes widens, "Oh... yeah, that definitely does look bad." He shifts Grommet into reverse to give Arcee a clear, wide space to fire her pistols, "Maximus is on the way---" Galen watches as everyone cuts loose on Helex, "By the sacred texts, that Decepticon still stands after all that!" Poor Helex is buried under rubble, and continuously blasted by both Arcee and Blast Off while under the debris! But he has a bit of help from Vortex, who blasts away much of the rubble on top of him with his powerful winds! And with that, Helex bursts free, lower lip quivering with rage. "You think this is funny!? After you just helped that Autobot?! This happens every time--every time I wonder, 'Am I doing the right thing', I get all the proof I need that it is! Our whole Empire is wayward!" And he transforms into his tank mode, suddenly surging towards Blast Off! "But that's alright, because I got the cure for what's ailing the Empire RIGHT HERE!" And with that, those huge arms try to grab Blast Off and stuff him into the melting chamber built into his body! Helex transforms into its Grappler Tank mode. Combat: Grappler Tank misses Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> with its Melting Chamber attack! "He's pretty tough, but even at this rate, we're not going to be able to cut him down," Arcee tells Galen, standing in front of him protectively while still brandishing her pistols. "And if the Combaticons keep aggravating him, they might be in bigger trouble than they think." In the meantime, she gets a few good scans of Helex while he attacks Blast Off. Porsche Turbo <'Jazz'> is hauling rear and captives towards a rendezvous with Scorponok or Fort Max, whichever he runs into first. Combat: Arcee takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> is still having bouts of nervous laughter, interrupted only by Helex lunging at him with giant arms. The shuttle takes one look at that melting chamber and ...SO WOW, SUCH NOPE. Thrusters fire up and he surges forward as fast as he can go planet-side... which is pretty fast. And Helex misses him, causing the shuttle into another fit of uncharacteristic laughter. "Did you SEE that Vortex? Did you SEE that? We can defeat this mech easily!" Ha, and he was worried before, pffft. He circles around (still keeping some distance, though he's getting cocky(er).... and fires again! Combat: Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> strikes Grappler Tank with his This'll be a piece of cake! attack! -5 "Ack!" Vortex exclaims when Blast Off nearly gets pulled into the furnace that is Helex's body. There's a brief instant where he can't focus on anything but the shuttle, team member in jeopardy! But Helex reaches just short of him it seems, and the world comes back into focus. Blast Off is laughing but Vortex is not very pleased at all. "WE SHOULD LEAVE!" he blurts. The Global Pose Tracker marks that AH-64 Apache <'Vortex'> has 'skipped' his action for this round. Blitzwing has arrived. Grappler Tank growls as he not only fails to snatch Blast Off, but instead takes another shot to his chassis. He could argue that he was fighting three-to-one odds, buuut he decides not to be so petty as that. "Okay, Combaticon. Okay. I wasn't here for you, anyway. But keep in mind--you're STILL on The List! And trust me when I say you're gonna rue the next encounter!" As for Jazz, he eventually makes his way to the coordinates he arranged with Zarak, and there is the Hellbender, along with Scorponok, in scorpion mode, waiting patiently for his head to be returned to him! Combat: Grappler Tank begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from MiG-25PD Foxbat-E , Exquisite Space Shuttle - Sky Lynx, Porsche Turbo <'Jazz'>, AH-64 Apache <'Vortex'>, and Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "You're on a list!" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "....." <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "A LIST!!!!" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "....I HEARD, OK??!!! I don't need the extra reminder......." <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "Hey Blast Off, did you know that you're on a list?" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "And if I'M on that list, that means YOU ARE TOO!" <'Decepticon'> Vortex makes nervous noises. <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "What'd we do!? What does he mean, wayward empire!" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off huffffs at Blitzwing. "You had just hope that you AREN'T on that list, Blitzwing..... <'Decepticon'> Scorn says, "A list? Oh, that can't be good." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "...It's... it's...well... you know whoooo." Things are tough, there's no denying that. And when things get tough? The tough get going. And when they get tougher still? They call Sky Lynx. At least, that's how it should be... Fortunately, the Lynx has a great knack for showing up right when he's needed (which is fairly often) and right where he's not wanted (which is a lot of places) to save the day (or just make the day better). The lumbering brute drops down in a trail of burning reentry, transforming and landing with a solid 'THOOM' as his optical visor looks towards the Combaticons. "Running away so soon? HAH! Well, never you worry, I shall handle this." In truth...he's just covering his Autobot brethren while they make their getaway. Wait...why isn't he picking them up? Because Cartoon Logic dictates otherwise... "Blast Off, get behind me and recover if you must. I can certainly see to it you have ample time to do so." He pauses. "Vortex, you as well." The lynx then watches as Helex flees. "Hah! See? He is smart to run from me!" ... totally.... << Jazz, I've chased off the adversary and am en route to your location. >> <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing HUFF Sky Lynx transforms into the wondrously phenomenal form of a Sky Lynx! <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Slagitall....." <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "Argh." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "I knew it. I KNEW IT." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "....Wasn't I due one of those REALLY long space flights? I can leave for 8 months without refueling. I wonder if they'd be gone by then....." <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "Blast Off we have to hide behind Sky Lynx! I think." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "I...oh. I... see." <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "...Oh, he's gone!" Porsche Turbo <'Jazz'> streaks off towards his rendezvous, unbuckling the seatbelt on Zarak as he slows to a stop, then his door pops open. "This is yer stop, have a nice day an' all that. Nothin' personal, but no promises I'll be there ta rescue ya next time.." he says as he waits for Zarak to disembark. Arcee darts ahead to gracefully transform into her pink Cybertronian Tech Car, enging purring, ready to go! Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> 's nervous laughter continues- up until the minute Helex mentions a LIST. Then there's a slight sputter of engines. ...Oh slag. Suddenly the Combaticon's bravado mutes down quite a bit, and his scanners are suddenly sweeping the area for //*DJD*//... Oh slag oh slag oh slag. But instead of DJD, his scanners pick up.... Sky Lynx? He watches as Helex retreats as Sky Lynx arrives, and responds by transforming and looking over at the other shuttle. "...Greetings, Sky Lynx. However, you're a ..bit late, I already took /care/ of things." (He sounds a little more confident now that Helex is safely GONE. But he looks over at Vortex. "He wasn't THAT bad, right? We can take him on again... I am... just sure of it." He... doesn't sound so sure. However, he has a Jazz and Zarak to keep track of, so he heads after them. Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. And so Zarak is dropped off in front of Scorponok, but he pauses, puts a finger to his chin, and looks back to Jazz. "Hm. Of course, Jazz. But there is one small matter remaining. You see, I had been hoping Zavos would be willing to help me out of this political pickle I'm in, but instead he betrayed me! No one betrays Lord Zarak without paying a price. And so..." He quickly materializes his power-armor and transforms into Scorponok's head as the latter converts to robot mode! "...we're BOTH going to have to ask you to give Zavos to us. NOW," Scorponok finishes, his claws clacking loudly. Scorponok rises up into his robot mode, with Zarak forming the head! Blitzwing moves south to the Splendora. Blitzwing has left. Pink Saturn Sky <'Arcee'> transforms and begins accompanying Galen back toward Maximus, around the time that Sky Lynx appears on the scene. She feels accomplished. Things didn't quite go according to plan, but when do they ever?? Besides, she had more than a few really good scans of Helex to hand over to Hound and Imager when this was over. AH-64 Apache <'Vortex'> twists and struggles to right himself as he hovers before Sky Lynx. "Argh! We don't need your help!" At least the threat appears to be retreating, so he turns to trail after Jazz. Scorponok is regarded with relief. Nothing can go wrong now, surely. "You've got ace sniper optics, Blast Off, but I don't really wanna' mess with that guy..." His dour mood quickly fades when Scorponok looks like he's going to maybe murderize someone. Blitzwing arrives from the Splendora to the south. Blitzwing has arrived. Blitzwing moves west to the Folassian Forest. Blitzwing has left. Defense Base <'Fortress Maximus'> transforms into his Galen mode. Transforming, Jazz eyes Scorponok, with Zavos held in his left hand. He shakes his head, "Not gonna happen Scorponok..we want answers an I'm not turnin anyone, even a scumbag like this one, over ta be tortured.." he says as he looks at Scorponok for a long moment. Then he simply turns and starts walking away with the Nebulon in hand still. Reaching into a little compartment, he pulls out a switch of some kind, glancing back and smiling at Scorponok. "Ya'll have a nice day now.." he says as he turns back and keeps walking. He waits until he hears a weapon priming or the behemoth Decepticon shifting, then pushes the button and keeps walking without looking back. The Porsche 935 Turbo's front end suddenly pushes up from the ground, the rear pulling forward beneath it as Jazz stands up into robot form. <+nom> There's a driving rhythm and the flashing of laser lights across the sky, spelling out - You've been nommed by Jazz!'. Sky Lynx looks at Blast Off and Vortex. "If you insist that was actually the case...." He chuckles softly and turns his attention to Scorponok and Jazz, gliding in to make his presence known. "Scorponok! I should not have to warn you about doing anything untoward while I am here, should I? I would have figured Astrotrain was warning enough." He pauses, turning to arc back overhead. "Though, if you wish to give me a reason, I shall gladly take you up on the offer." Vortex mutters to Blast Off, "...Who's... guy supposed... be?" Blast Off mutters to Vortex, "WHAT..." Vortex mutters to Blast Off. Blast Off mutters to Vortex, "... with the list?" Blast Off looks to Vortex again, and more of the bravado fades away. "Well...no... neither do I. But... it sounded like we're...on that /List/, Vortex. That's... that's not good." Understatement there. He voice because much quieter. "You remember what happened the LAST time we were on their List..." Minds ripped from bodies, the Detention Center and a four million year limbo... No, Blast Off doesn't want to do that again. Or something even... worse. Following Jazz to his rendezvous, the Combaticon proceeds to hover up in the air and look down on the proceedings below. He keeps his ionic blaster handy, but lets Scorponok deal with things for now. Aagin, it's not like he really cares much what happens here... he's far more concerned about the apparent DJD member he just encountered- and that LIST. Galen took the long way around Koraja's road ways to reach Maximus. Thankfully people were largely ignorant of two distinctly un-Nebulan-like vehicles traveling down the city streets at this time of the hour, not to mention the commotion that happened deeper in the city's core. "I'm starting to see why the Decepticons were quaking in their boots when they saw that fellow from the DJD. Not many can withstand that kind of barrage. There's much we need to find out about these guys, insufficient intelligence on their capabilities can lead to disasterous outcomes, that's for sure." Galen makes a final left hand turn and the industrial sector, as well as the disguised form of Fortress Maximus can be seen looming ahead, "We're here, Arcee. This is where we've been hiding out on Nebulos for the most part. Maximus can't move around too much without attracting attention, not to mention doing so can be an energon guzzling endeavour." Scorponok booms, "I think not, Jazz! Besides, we Decepticons are far better at extracting the truth because we are willing to do ANYTHING to get it!" His gaze snaps up to Sky Lynx as he glides in. "I've tested your mettle, before, Sky Lynx. I have no fear of you! Rather, YOU should fear for your friend JAZZ--" He whips out his Anti-Gravity Fusion Cannon, takes a step forward, then... POP! Scorponok freezes, shakes, then drops to a knee. "Hurgh... nnk... *kaff* *kaff* what did you... do to me!?" Smoke billows out of his mouth. <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "I'm talking about the other Neb!" <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "Oh slag..." "<< Wow...talk about hiding in plain sight, >>" Arcee says through her dashboard radio to Galen. "<< Color me impressed. >>" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Oh. I don't know him. These fleshlings all sort of look alike, anyway." Sky Lynx chuckles softly. "That is quite a fair bit of talk from you, Scorponok. But rest assured, even Predaking was not enough to push me out of the fight, and you would fair far worse." He watches Jazz pull ... a stunt? Well, that is Jazz's forte, and who is Lynx to argue at the results it seems to pull out. He actually laughs... loudly. "And now, Scorponok, it appears you are just as full of hot air as ever!" There's a wicked laugh from Jazz as he keeps walking, raising a hand to wave to Sky Lynx, "Come on Lynx, I think the Decepticreeps are a bit too busy to play t'day ol' buddy.." he says as he moves over to load up in the most amazing shuttle on the planet and evac on out. "Next time Scorponok, try an' behave yer'self..ya never know how many more bombs I planted in ya while I was pryin' Silas outta ya!" he calls out as he hops into the shuttle. <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "You okay Scorp?" <'Decepticon'> Scorponok says, "NO... that treacherous Autobot sabotaged me! I can't fight Sky Lynx in this condition--we'll have to let them go... for NOW." Blast Off just keeps hovering in the air, not seeing a reason to interfere. Jazz's comment on bombs gets a glance, but.... whew, Jazz wasn't anywhere near him this time. They receive orders to let the Autobots go, which sounds just fine to him. He wants to get off this planet. Any planet with DJD on it is TOO CROWDED. "I think we let them go, Vortex. I want to let Jazz know just what I think of him, but... we'll have another day for that. Let's just... get off this planet soon." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Understood." Arcee goes home. Arcee has left. Arcee heads into Arcee's quarters. Fortress Maximus hands a shiny +nom to you for doing great RP! Scorponok, albeit with great effort, still manages to agonizingly push off his knee and stand again. "If you HAVE planted more bombs inside me, Jazz, then you should have detonated them! For the next time I see you, my vengeance will be SEVERE!" And on that note, he staggers back up the ramp to the Hellbender. "Combaticons, with me!" MEANWHILE IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE WHERE ALL OF THIS IS A KIDS' SHOW A Hasbro executive watches the events of the latest episode with a disapproving frown. "Alright, you know how this works, right?" he says to his Sunbow counterpart. "You guys are supposed to make thirty-minute commercials for us. And you're supposed to hype up the new toys as being the hottest things around and that they're way better than the old toys. So why is it, in this episode, the new toy, Helex, just got his ass handed to him? I mean, are the Combaticons even in production anymore?" "Uh, well, I think you guys re-released Jazz and Arcee," the Sunbow guy says anxiously. "And besides, it's okay! You wait. Next episode he's in, Helex is going to do some amazing things!" The Hasbro exec frowns. "Well, alright, I'll take your word for it." LATER, IN THE SAME UNIVERSE A pile of unwanted Helex toys sits alone on a store shelf. Decepticon Message: 2/54 Posted Author Another Nebulos Update Jun 14 2014 Scorponok ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Lord Zarak appears on-screen in his power armor. He's reclining on a couch in a room that appears to be lit by an off-screen fireplace. "Hello, Decepticons. I have an update for you on the situation on Nebulos! I was trying to meet with someone by the name of Zavos whom I believed was still my man. He was supposed to be posing as a clerk in the Nebulan Center for Harmonious and Responsible Food Production--yes, I know--while in reality performing certain... tasks for me. Unfortunately, that did not turn out to be true anymore, as he apparently reported me to my enemies, who sent a paramilitary team over to apprehend me. This would have worked if not for--it shames me to say--the Autobots, who had probably followed me there somehow. "The Autobots (OOC: Jazz, Halo, Arcee, Elita One, Sky Lynx, Velum (sorta counts)) extracted me from the building and it was Jazz who drove off with me and Zavos, promising to return me to Scorponok. I like to think the presence of Vortex and Blast Off helped make him more reasonable. Regardless, the Autobots weren't the real problem--the DJD had an enforcer on-site who called himself Helex. Quite a big bruiser, but, heheh, it seemed he bit off a bit more than he could chew. If I had to guess, the DJD gets by mostly on notoriety, though... I don't think that's any reason to underestimate them. Maybe he just had a bad day!" He snickers. "Anyway. What's important about all of this is that the connection between Zavos and DJD decisively proves that whomever is responsible for the coup on Nebulos is working with the DJD. Is it just their way of going that extra mile to *punish* someone or is there more to it? I don't know yet, but whatever may be the case, I now believe that defeating the DJD will also cause the coup to fail, since the one currently leading the Council of Peers, Kord, will have no heavy artillery to back him up anymore, and things can get back to normal on Nebulos. Onslaught! Dear Onslaught. The DJD seems to have taken interest in the Combaticons. I trust this will be sufficient reason for you to go after them?" He holds up a data pad, and taps something into it. "Since the DJD has, thus far, been attacking towns rebuilt ever since the original Decepticon occupation, I'll send you this handy list of such towns I've helpfully compiled for you. That is all! Zarak out." (OOC: Zarak didn't mention Jazz blowing up a bomb inside Scorponok, placed there ever since the debacle with Trypticon, preventing him from taking Zavos from Jazz as well.)